Their love
by BubblesFire
Summary: The story of InuYasha and Kagome telling then that they loved each other. there may be a lemon or two
1. Chapter 1

_Yo this is my first InuYasha I have written so I hope you like it _

Kagome and InuYasha where traveling alone look for the shards Naruku had. They destroyed Naruku and Sango went with the prev to live with. So this is how it all began, the love InuYasha had for Kagome he was slowly reveling to her.

It was night time at kyaday's house as the gang except for the monk and Sango where finished eating. Kagome went outside looking sad.

"InuYasha aren't you going to go talk to her she looks really sad," Shippo.

"Yea she does seem sad I wonder why?" InuYasha said

"Well go talk to her and find out." Shippo said

"Ok." InuYasha said

Back to Kagome. "I guess I'm the only girl here," she thought to herself not knowing someone is behind her. InuYasha sat next to her and she still didn't see him.

"Hey' are you ok," InuYasha said and she came back to the real world.

"Oh InuYasha um….. I'm fine," Kagome said really sadly.

"Don't lie to me I know you are sad so tell me what is wrong," InuYasha said in a sweet voice.

"Nothing is wrong ok," Kagome said almost crying.

InuYasha came closer to her hugging her as she cried into his shoulder. "Now tell me what is making you cry please," InuYasha said with more kindness in his voice than ever.

"I have no one to talk to," Kagome still crying into his shoulder.

"Why do you think that?" InuYasha said

"Cause Sango is gone," Kagome said still crying.

InuYasha just thought that she talks to Sango most of the time. What have I been doing this whole time? Sometimes I never talk to her some days, did I hurt her feelings on days like that? "Kagome I'm so sorry," InuYasha said sadly.

"Why?" Kagome said

"Cause I wasn't there for you when you needed me," InuYasha said

"Come with me." Kagome said almost stop crying

"Where?" InuYasha said

"To my fav spot." Kagome said

It took about 30 minutes to get there from where they were. It was an open field next to, lake of clear blue water.

"Wow, it is so pretty out here, did you tell anyone about this place Kagome." InuYasha said

"No you are the only one I have told." Kagome said

"Why me then," InuYasha said will touching her cheek softly.

"Cause you never left my side no matter what happened." Kagome said softly

"What about those days when I never talked to you." InuYasha said sadly

Kagome looked up at him and said, "I didn't care as long as you where there I did not care." InuYasha looked at her like she was an angle in human form.

"Kagome…," InuYasha said

"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome said

"I love you, do you love me Kagome." InuYasha said

"I love you too InuYasha, please never leave me especially after saying that." Kagome said hugging him crying tears of joy

"I'll never leave you or let you cry by yourself again." InuYasha

They went back to the village to see Sango and Miroko standing there with sadness in their faces.

_Yo so how was it? If you want a lemon in the next chapter send me __an__ email or in your review but if you want it later on tell me and which couple it should be!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_This is chapter 2 R&R PLEASE! What happened in the last chap. __Was__ Inu and Kagome got back to the village and saw Sango and Miroko standing there with sad looking faces._

"What are you guys doing here!?!?!?!?" Kagome said

Sango ran to Kagome and started crying into her. She started to talk but couldn't so Miroko explain "Sango's brother just died and she wanted to come here with Kagome." Miroko said

"Oh I'm so sorry. Can't believe that happen, please don't cry." Kagome said

"Can I stay with you Kagome?" Sango asked

"Of cores but are hut has only one bed room so you have to use the one next to are." Kagome said

"Ok," Sango said. "Now go get some sleep and we can talk in the morning." Kagome said

"Ok good night," they both said

"Good night" they said back.

Inu and Kagome went to their hut and Sango and Miroko go theirs. "Why did Kagome want to want to stay with me instead of Sango?" Inu thought to himself. When Kagome came she looked sadder than she did before. Kagome went into her room to change and then Inu smelled the salty smell of tears. When he went in to her room she was crying her eyes out. Inu ran to her and hugged her asking "What is wrong."

"InuYasha I'm…" Kagome said

"Your what, please tell me I hate to see you sad." Inu said

"Do you think I'm a last resort for someone for anything because Miroko said she was happier when they were alone he said she was happier then she was with me or her family?" Kagome said still crying

"I want you to stay right here for a minute ok." Inu said

"I will see you later wont I?" Kagome said

"Yes, I'll come straight back after I'm done ok, tell then please stop crying." Inu said

"Ok see you later." Kagome said stopped crying

_Outside the hut_

Inu went up to Miroko and grabbed him by his shirt saying "Why did you make Kagome cry you bastered?" Inu said with a lot of hate in his voice

"She disserved it, she is such a bitch that she would make Sango cry!" Miroko said

"How?" Inu said

"By saying she got what was coming trying to keep her brother alive!" Miroko said

Inu torn Miroko shirt and saw a spider scar on his back. "What have you done with the real Miroko and maybe Sango?" Inu said. Sango came out to see the same scar. She went behind Inu and stayed there until he said "Go tell Kagome what has happen," with that she did.

_Inside the hut_

"Kagome, are you in there?" Sango asked

"Sango what is wrong I thought you were mad at me." Kagome said

"we got played by naruku," Sango said "he made himself look like Miroko and now InuYasha is fighting him."

"ok I'm coming just let me get my bow and arrows." Kagome said

_Outside the hut_

Inu and the "fake" Miroko where just standing there mad mouth each. When Kagome and Sango got there Kagome sensed a shared and shot an arrow where it was. After she shot him they relived it was just a puppet.

"If that is a puppet then where is the real Miroko?" Kagome asked

"I don't know but I have a feeling we are going to find out," Inu said pointing at a hurt Miroko.

"HELP!" Miroko yelled

"Miroko what happen," Sango went running to her love to help him.

"Nothing me dear Sango," Miroko said trying to calm her down "it was just some demons that is all." Miroko then fell asleep and Sango carried him into their hut. Inu and Kagome followed them and Kagome got right to work on his body (not in the prevy way EEEWWW!).

"Um… Kagome I'm sorry for what I said." Sango said starring at the floor

"It is alright the puppet tricked both of us don't apologize for what he did," Kagome said with her friendly smile "now I get some sleep, can you watch him for me for tonight he should be better ok."

"Ok good night." Sango said


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the R&Rs. Now time for chappy 3. What happened in the last one was Sango was going to bed after Kagome left_

Inu was just sitting in his and Kagome's hut while Kagome was fixing up Miroko. When Kagome came in she just walked in her room and said nothing to Inu like he was not there. He didn't smell her tears but he heard a loud thump on the floor. He rushed in to Kagome down on her knees cry but no tears came out.

"What is wrong Kagome," Inu asked.

"Me and Sango are friends again but did she mean the things she said before," Kagome asked "DID SHE?" Kagome yelled putting her head in his chest.

"Kagome please stop crying, I'm sure she didn't. What did she say to you anyway?" InuYasha asked

"She said I should stop trying cause I'll never live up to Kikyo and you could never love me cause of my time difference," Kagome said crying harder.

"Listen to me Kagome I will always love you no matter what," Inu said "even if you want me to live in your part in time."

"Do you mean that, InuYasha?" Kagome asked

"Of occurs I mean it," Inu said making her feel better "now stop crying and go to sleep."

"InuYasha…," Kagome said.

"Yea, what is it?" InuYasha asked

"Can you stay in here tonight please?" Kagome asked

"Um….sure, I would love to." Inu said smiling while getting in next to Kagome. They said their good nights and they went to sleep while Inu held Kagome.

It was morning when Kagome got to go home for a little bit when she reliesed she had no reason to go home when it is summer and her school told her mom that she was a drop out. And she thought they needed a break.

"Hey you guys," Kagome said heading into the hut again "do you guys want to come to my time for a break?"

"Um…sure but what about the way we look?" Miroko

"Don't worry my mom will take care of everything," Kagome said pulling everyone out of the hut and toured the well. Sango and Miroko took a shard and jumped in and Kagome and Inu jumped in after them but, Shippo was not allowed to go. When they got there Sango changed in to one of Kagome's outfit on and Miroko got a pair of Kagome's father's cloths on. Kagome's mom took them to get them their own cloths with Sota leaving Kagome an InuYasha alone. (WARNING: a lemon is coming)

"So….Kagome what made you do this?" Inu asked

"Everyone needs a vacation don't they?" Kagome said giving him a wink

"Well we are alone," Inu said "can we play rule playing (if you know what I'm talking about)?"

"Sure wait up in my room," Kagome said pushing him up the stairs "I choose."

Inu waited for about ten minutes tell Kagome came in a naughty school girl outfit and said "yes seines a you said you wanted to see me." Inu growled and went to pine her to the wall. After he did that he started to kiss her passionately as he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance to her. She opened and he divided in and started to scale her mouth. With his right hand he went down to her ass and slapped it. She jumped feeling that in her ass. He pinned her to her bed sucking on her neck. As she moaned in pleaser he started to untie her shirt to see she had no bar on which made him more aroused. Her started to play with her breast and stuck one in his mouth and rubbed the other one. His left hand started to go south and he tuck off her skirt to find a thong to his liking. He saw she was already really wet. So he put all four fingers in her as she screamed in pleaser. As she was about to reach her climaxed and hey pulled out of her and lick up her juice off his fingers.

"Now you have to pleaser me or I go no further," he said as he took his cloths of including his boxers. She stared at his manhood thinking "I don't think that will fit in me." She went and kissed him and griped his manhood and started to rub it going up and down harder about each time. He moaned in pleaser as she started to insert his manhood in her mouth, playing with it with her tong. He reached his climax and released in her mouth. He pinned her down after she was down as he promised he started to finger her with four fingers as she screamed in pleaser she reached her climax and released when she thought he was going to stop he put his manhood there and started again. He continued way past her climax. He keep at her until her fifth climax when he slammed so hard that she went into a climax in one hit that made her pass out. He pulled the covers over them and he went to sleep on top of her not even pulling out. When Sango, Miroko, and Kagome's mom got home they didn't see Inu or Kagome anywhere so Sango check Kagome's room to see them sleeping in bed together. She went and told everyone and they went to bed as well.

_End of Chapter_

_So what did you think of this chapter. R&R please and help me decide on __who's__ B-day it should be. Kagome's or Sango's please tell me!!!_


End file.
